


Stay, I'm safe

by Inkzy



Series: Fluffy Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Professor!Harry, Short, Victimising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/pseuds/Inkzy
Summary: Fluffy short p1:Scorpius is in his second year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he is frequently gets bullied by James Potter and his friends. One day, they take a step too far and Professor Potter comes to the rescue. New feelings and tensions rise between them. Check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works





	1. Finding Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, I hope you enjoy.  
> Leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> Check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works

**Chapter 1…**

 

 

Professor Potter found him tied to a fencepost outside of Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

 

Scorpius Malfoy was only in his second year but was already involved in one of the worst cases of bullying Professor Potter had ever seen in all of his eight years of teaching.

His regular bullies were usually James Sirius Potter (his own son) Bonn Zabini and Dean Creevey. Harry had tried desperately to stop their endeavours but unless the Malfoy boy was put under constant surveillance, there was nothing he could do about the rebellious boys. Heaven forbid he kick his own kid out of Hogwarts. But with the path his behaviour was taking, Harry was definitely considering.

 

It was late in the evening and Harry’s other son, Albus Severus, had run rushing into his living quarters, cheeks pink and out of breath.

“Dad!” he rushed, hand leaning on the door frame.

“What is it, Alby?” soft green eyes tendered at his son’s struck expression.

“It’s Scorpius, James and his friends got him again!”

Harry groaned, putting his face in his calloused hands. “Where is he?”

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy warm tears flowed down soft, pale cheeks. Scorpius couldn’t hold them inside anymore. His eye had been blacked and was stinging, his limbs were exhausted from his useless attempts at fighting back. He _hated_ James Potter. Hated that evil bastard more than his own life.

Scorpius only wanted a friend. So far, he hadn’t met anyone who would take pity on him. The only person in the entire school that was nice to him was Professor Potter, and he’s a staff member. Tons of students, old and young, had walked past him whilst he was struggling defencelessly, not even Albus Potter who had taken to subtly sticking up for Scorpius recently. They were friends during first year until James forced him to avoid him. That’s the main reason Scorpius hated James so much.

His nose and cheeks were bright red from the freezing winter cold air. It was snowing heavily now and his body was soaked through. James and his cronies had stolen his cloak and glasses. He must have been sitting there for hours before he sensed a figure approaching him amongst the twilight.

It was hard to see, as it was quite dark and he couldn’t properly open his eyes, but he went into a state of panic as he spotted a mop of dark hair and round glasses. James had come back for him!

He scrambled backwards on his hands, backing into the fence on which he was tied to. The thick rope pulled particularly harshly at his already red wrists as it caught underneath his leg.

Pale blue eyes scrunched shut and more tears fell from them.

“P-please! I’ll do an-anything you want – just l-leave me!” his angelic voice was distraught with fear as he struggled, much like a cornered animal.

“Scorpius?”

 

One eye ripped open and stared at the figure (who was stood just in front of him). The figure did in fact have the dark mop of hair, and the signature glasses, but it definitely wasn’t James.

 

“P-Professor Potter? What are you doing here?”

Scorpius was still shaking.

 

Harry knelt and gathered the boy in his arms.

“Shush. Come now, it’s alright, I’ve come to rescue you. Albus told me to come and find you.”

 

All bad thoughts in Scorpius’ brain disappeared as gentle warm hands caressed him. He felt safe. Secure. At home.

The harsh ropes on his wrists were slowly being loosened and eventually, they came off and were banished. A large hand touched the left side of his face (which was bruised terribly) and raw magic projected into his skin, the pain disappearing, skin healed.

He felt himself warm up as Harry’s hands touched him all over his body and lifted him over his shoulder.

 

There, in Harry’s arms, the blonde fell asleep.


	2. Professor Potter's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Potter comforts Scorpius in his quarters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader. I hope you enjoy!  
> One last chapter to go...

 

**Chapter 2…**

When Scorpius woke, he was in an unfamiliar room. He was on a comfortable sofa, wrapped up in a cashmere blanket. There was a bright fire blazing in front of him and the entire room was decorated in greens.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Scorpius resisted the urge to bite back sarcastically; that usually earned him a punch in the face or a detention from a teacher.

 

“Who are you?” he asked instead. Whoever was speaking wasn’t in view so he sat up and looked around what looked to be too extravagant to be dormitories, but too personal to be a public room. A spacious room with a large bed, a sofa on which he was laying on, a small dining table, a few bookshelves, a large desk and a door leading to what Scorpius assumed was an ensuite. A man was sitting on the window ledge, nose in a small book. The man looked up and spoke.

“It’s me, Professor Potter. I…found you in Hogsmeade earlier. You were tied up and freezing, those boys bruised you up pretty badly so I healed you and brought you here.”

Scorpius frowned and examined himself, checking for any injuries.

“There’s none.” Potter repeated.

Scorpius sighed. “Thank you, sir. I’ll be going now, if you could show me the door.”

 

Professor Potter just shook his head and smiled, walking over and standing closer to Scorpius than the boy found comfortable.

“You are tired and weak,” Potter said softly, vibrant eyes narrowing in sympathy, “you should stay here and rest. I will summon an elf to bring us some hot chocolate and you can tell me about what those boys did to you so I can punish them.”

“N-no. It’s okay. I need to go to my dormitory to do some homework.”

 

“No.” Potter said sternly, “you are going to stay here, I need to know what happened.”

 

Scorpius flushed at his harsh tone, it made his insides stir.

“Yes sir.”

 

Professor Potter guided him back to the couch where Scorpius sat reluctantly. He hated confronting teachers about his problems, it wasn’t as if they could actually do anything.

He waited on that couch for quite a while until Potter quietly entered again, a house-elf following afterwards.

“Couldn’t you have just summoned the elf from this room?”

 

“No,” Potter says before taking the tray from the elf and settling it on the table in front of the couch, “The elves have duties all day and I might’ve interrupted one, I had to check if any were free first.”

“Ahh…”

 

It was silent for a bit before the professor joined him on the sofa and pressed a mug into his freezing, pale hands.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

Silence.

 

 

“No.”

A moment passed before he said, “But I’m going to have to, aren’t I?”

 

Potter chuckled and smirked, “Preferably.”

 

Scorpius began his story, explaining about how he was buying flowers for his mother’s grave when James Potter and his friends attacked him and tied him up outside of Hogsmeade and how nobody would help. By the end of the story, he realised he was crying and Potter had gathered him in his embrace, stroking away his tears.

“Come now, don’t cry again. This will all get better; my son and those idiots are going to pay for what they did to you, guaranteed. I’ll make sure of it myself.” Potter’s voice was kind and soothing. A hand combed through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Scorpius wasn’t sure if this kind of comfort was allowed between a student and a teacher but he didn’t care because it felt good, and Potter smelt good too.

 

“Drink your chocolate, it will calm you down.”

 

Scorpius nodded hazily and began sipping. It tasted kind of funny but he continued anyway because he was the type of boy that always did what he was told.

His bright eyes almost immediately became heavy at the lulling warmth of the drinking chocolate.

“Sleep now, and when you wake, all of this will be better.”

 

And Scorpius did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader. I hope you enjoy!  
> One last chapter to go...


	3. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, it wasn't that good but I'm going back to it to improve it in future. For my fluffy short series, I am open to do any requested ships, so if you want just a small ficlet of your OTP, comment down below.

Chapter 3…

When Scorpius woke, he was still in Professor Potter’s quarters. He was clad in a long nightshirt and warm woolen socks, a warm thick quilt draped around his frame. On the table in front of him, there was a small tray of breakfast and a note saying: ‘Eat. I will be back soon’.  
Not wanting to be rude or disrespectful, Scorpius began nibbling away at a slice of toast and downed his pumpkin juice. He cast a wandless tempus, discovering it was way past breakfast and into his first period.   
He began to panic before he heard a deep, amused voice say, “It’s okay. Your teachers know where you are, they’re aware of your situation.”

Scorpius relaxed again.

“You’re different from your dad.” Potter says, striding over and joining Scorpius on the couch.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Scorpius’ pale eyes widened, thoughts rushing frantically.

“It’s not a bad thing, I suppose. You’re very open; your father…he…Let’s just say he was, is a very guarded man. You’re different in the sense that you’re true to yourself, I’m guessing that’s why you’re so vulnerable, not that your father was any less vulnerable though.”  
Potter looked uncomfortable.

Scorpius didn’t know what to do, he didn’t talk about his father very often. Mostly because he didn’t like to.

“People seem to forget we’re our own people.” Scorpius had more to say, but he didn’t say it.  
“People would always compare me to my father too, I hated it. I never knew the man, and it was frustrating because everybody else did. Do you know your father well, Scorpius?”  
The professor stared deeply into the boy’s eyes when he asked this, making Scorpius’ throat dry out.  
“Uh…” his voice cracked slightly, “No. He is always trapped away in his study. He was very affectionate when I was younger, and he’d take me out to muggle parks with mum, that’s when we last felt like a family.” Scorpius let out a breath, “I miss him. He didn’t even look at me when I left for Hogwarts. I kept shaking him, asking him to wake up and kiss me goodbye, but he just had this empty look in his eye, it looked dark in there, in his eyes I mean. I know he loves me though, deep inside.”

“You,” Potter licked his lips, “you talk about your father as though he were your lover.” He said this questioningly. “Is he?”  
Scorpius shook his head vigorously in alarm, “Of course not! Don’t be absurd, sir.”  
The professor chuckled. “Are you attracted to men, Scorpius?”

Scorpius flushed. “Uh…No? At least, I don’t think I am-“

All of a sudden, Potter caught the blonde’s mouth in a soft kiss, making the boy gasp and whimper. Almost too quickly, the professor pulled back.   
“I’m sorry!” he rushed, immediately, “I just couldn’t help it I-“

Scorpius interrupted him by gathering himself in the teacher’s lap and joining their mouths again. By the time they were finished, both of their faces were red and flushed.

The room was silent as they stared at each other.  
“Thank you for saving me, Mr Potter.”

The man smiled, making butterflies rise in Scorpius’ stomach.

“No problem.”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, it wasn't that good but I'm going back to it to improve it in future. For my fluffy short series, I am open to do any requested ships, so if you want just a small ficlet of your OTP, comment down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, I hope you enjoy.  
> Leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> Check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works


End file.
